dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
A Test of Faith
} |name = A Test of Faith |start = Guardian |end = Urn of Sacred Ashes |location = The Gauntlet |rewards = A few of Andraste's ashes |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} A Test of Faith is a series of challenges that test your faith and make sure you are truly worthy of finding the Urn of Andraste. This consists of eight riddles that you must answer, a battle with the spirits of your current party, a bridge puzzle and then a final riddle. This is found in the Mountain Top of Haven after you have battled through the cultist ridden lower levels of the Ruined Temple and throughout the Caverns. It is a major part of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Walkthrough A Test of Faith can be started by entering into the door atop the mountain and talking to the Guardian there, the conversation doesn't directly influence the outcome but you must treat him kindly to be allowed to pass. Trial One The first challenge will be presented once the Guardian has permitted entry. A total of eight riddles must be answered correctly in order to pass unhindered: incorrect answers will not affect the outcome of the quest but will result in the appearance of an Ash Wraith which will need to be defeated in order to continue. The answers for the spirits are as follows: *General Maferath: "Jealousy" or "I don't know". *Lady Vasilia: "Vengeance" or "I don't know". *Disciple Cathaire: "Hunger" or "I don't know". *Ealisay: "A tune". *Brona: "Dreams". *Archon Hessarian: "Mercy". *Disciple Havard: "The mountains" or "I don't know". *Thane Shartan: "Home". Some NPCs will accept "I don't know" in addition to the correct answer without summoning an Ash Wraith. Once the riddles have been answered correctly and any Ash Wraiths defeated, the door will open allowing The Warden to proceed to the next stage of the trial. You will have a brief encounter with someone from the past of your character depending on what race/class you picked. If you look back on your origins and reminisce about those days, you will be given Reflection. However, if you refused the answer the Guardian before you will not receive the amulet. Human Noble - Encounters Bryce Cousland. Dwarf Noble - Encounters Prince Trian Aeducan. Dwarf Commoner - Encounters Leske City Elf - Encounters Shianni. Dalish Elf - Encounters Tamlen. Circle Mage - Encounters Jowan. Trial Two The next challenge is a fight that pits your party against itself. You will need to defeat spirit versions of all current members in your party to continue. The spirit versions will all have the same level as The Warden, even if the originals are of lower level. They can use any spell or talent that the original characters have, although they will not use spell combinations. In case the original characters have any unassigned points, the game will assign those for the spirit doubles. The fight against four spirit doubles can potentially be tricky. One possible tactic is to go through The Gauntlet alone (with only the main character). An alternate approach: hold the rest of the party back in the chamber where you met someone from your past. Send forward a rogue with good hiding talent to spy the area. Once you've got the area in vision, have your mage lay down an area effect spell, ideally Blizzard (which not only knocks the opposition off their feet but also has chance of freezing them). Immediately blizzard takes effect, have your rogue shoot their mage with the best arrows you have available. Ideally have your mage lay down a second area effect spell, e.g. tempest. Using this tactic means that, by the time the doubles make it through to the chamber where your party are they will have taken considerable damage and are thus easier to defeat. Mage's Party: If you have a party of mainly mages (e.g. your main character is a mage plus Wynne and Morrigan plus another melee character), the easiest option to pass this trial is to cast Mana Clash on your spirit doubles - this will most likely instantly kill three out of four enemies and leaves you with just one foe to fight off. Trial Three The third part of the trial is a true puzzle, in which you have to get 3 of your party to stand on either the left or right floor tiles to make 1 block of the bridge solid, this will allow the last party member to walk onto it without falling. As with all adventure games there is 1 particular set sequence which you can find below. Be sure to set your party stance into hold position. Move only the character on the specified tile, leaving the other two where they are. If you've followed the first approach at trial two (i.e. fought only with your main character) you can find yourself with no party members at this point. You can always return to Mountain Top to include others in your party, or you can continue on your own; in this case three Ash Wraiths will be spawned to aid you (Oddly enough, you can bring them with you back to the Mountain Top area). As seen in the screenshots, the following instructions are written from the perspective of the entrance, looking towards the exit. File:TrialBridgePuzzle_1.jpg|'Step 1:' Place 3 party members on the following tiles: Right 2, Left 6, Left 3. File:TrialBridgePuzzle_2.jpg|'Step 2:' Move the Warden to the 2nd bridge section. Move character from Left 3 to Right 4. File:TrialBridgePuzzle_3.jpg|'Step 3:' Move character from Right 2 to Left 1. File:TrialBridgePuzzle_4.jpg|'Step 4:' Move the Warden to the 3rd bridge section. Move character from Left 6 to Right 5. File:TrialBridgePuzzle_5.jpg|'Step 5:' Move character from Right 4 to Left 2. File:TrialBridgePuzzle_6.jpg|'Step 6:' Finish crossing the bridge. Once The Warden is across, the bridge will turn solid allowing the other members to cross. Or for those who want to do this on their own ( "The Old Fashioned Way ") here is square list and what square is activated on the bridge : L1- 3rd slot ;R1 - 3rd slot L2 - 4th slot ;R2- 1st and 2nd slot L3 - 1st slot ;R3 - 1st slot L4 - 4th slot ;R4 - 2nd and 3rd slot L5 - 4th slot ;R5 - 3rd and 4th slot L6 - 2nd slot ;R6 - 2nd slot R- Right ; L - Left Notes: '' ''♦ If you do not have 4 party members with you when you reach this puzzle, 1, 2 or 3 Ash Wraiths will join you as companions to solve this puzzle, they'll disappear when you reach the other side. '' ''♦ PC to Console Difference: In the console versions of the game (XBox 360 and PS3), it is possible to get the bridge completely solid without having to inch the Warden across tile by tile. Once the bridge is solid, the Warden can run all the way across, though companions will not follow until the Warden reaches the other side. ♦ PS3/PC If Morrigan is in your party, she would say "Finally". Trial Four The last chamber contains a wall of fire and an altar, approach the altar and read the riddle, it's pretty self-explanatory as there is only one option. Remove all your armor and equipment (the altar does this for you once you have clicked on it) and then walk through the fire. **Note: You can get through the fire without taking off your armor or taking damage, but you'll have to deal with the Guardian. To do this, approach the altar from the fire side. When the prompts come up, choose (3) Leave the altar alone. If you position yourself correctly, you will remain on the entrance side, but your companions will be behind you - and thus past the flames. This is because when you exit the altar your companions are "warped" into formation behind you. Then, direct your companions toward the urn. As soon as they do so, the Guardian will appear and demand to know why you are approaching the urn with your armor on. In the cutscene, the warder is now warped past the flames (toward the urn) while the companions are back behind the flames. You can choose to apologize - or brashly insist on keeping your armor on. If you do so, the Guardian as well as two elite ash wraiths will attack you. It may help to have all your companions attack the guardian with ranged attacks to keep the Guardian busy while the warder deals with the ash wraiths. Oddly enough, killing the Guardian and his wraiths does not result in any loss of approval with Wynne or Leilana. The quest proceeds normally after this. The Guardian will now appear and congratulate you on proving your worth in the eyes of Andraste. If you began, but haven't completed the Precious Metals quest from Dust Town and take off your gear, you will fail the smuggling quest. If you did not agree to Kolgrim's request to pour the dragon blood into the ashes, but would still like to fight the Guardian and the Ash Wraiths, simply walk through the fire without touching the pedestal or removing your gear. note that doing so will give you ''less Experience Points than passing the trial normally. Killing the two ash wraiths rewards 60 exp each with the guardian providing 120 exp giving a total of 240 exp. Completing the trial normally provides 700 exp. (Note: If you are planning on defiling the Ashes, this is a good way to weaken/eliminate the Guardian and Wraiths.) ♦ If Morrigan is in your party, she would say "Powerful magic, indeed." when she sees the wall of fire. Result After the Guardian finishes talking you can approach the statue and take a pinch of ashes for healing Arl Eamon and finishing that quest. If you accepted Kolgrim's quest to defile the ashes then you have the option to do that as well, which will anger the Guardian into attacking you with two Ash Wraiths. Defiling the ashes gives you about 1.500 more exp., and you can still fight Kolgrim. If Leliana or Wynne witness you defiling the ashes, they will attack as well, otherwise they will attack you when you return to camp. If Leliana is hardened and you have a high Coercion skill you can Intimidate her into staying in line (with a disapproval loss). You can defile the ashes without provoking Wynne if you complete the Urn of Sacred Ashes quest before Wynne joins your team in Broken Circle. Grab the loot from the adventurer and the chests before leaving. Bugs/Glitches It is possible to defile the ashes and avoid killing Leliana or Wynne by running to the entrance of the temple. This may take a few attempts, but with the narrow corridors it is possible to leave most or all of the enemies behind. However they will not return to your party and are treated as hostile enemies. When facing the spirits who copy the members of your party, while most of the spirits will be Elite rank, the spirit copying Shale will only be normal rank. (Note: All of your doubles are ''weaker then their originals. The fight with the spirits should take around ten seconds with a party of level 14 - 15 characters.) Even with full carrying capacity, the person from your past will still give you Reflection. For example, it might make your inventory capacity say 71/70 Once you have completed the quest, you will find exits at both sides of the urn. Going through will yeld 750 XP and bring you back at the tomb entrance. Now turn around, reenter the tomb, and exit again by either door. Experience gained will only be limited by your patience. Tested on PC, v1.02. Confirmed on version 1.04 Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests